thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan "Nate" Parker
History Nathan Benjamin Parker is the son of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. The pregnancy was tough on Mary Jane, due to the chances of genetic mutation it carried. However, Nathan was not mutated, and seemingly was a normal human. Both his parents loved him dearly, and raised him to be a kind and considerate boy. However, like his father, he got bullied at school. However, he ignored it, and tried not to let it get to him. As he grew up, he was at first a thin and skinny boy, and he was also weak physically. However, all of this would change after a while. When he turned 13, Nathan discovered he had indeed inherited his father's powers. He first discovered his spider sense and reflexes, when he was about to be hit from behind. He sensed the danger, and dodged the punch very quickly. After this, Nathan's powers came into existance. He began to work out, and within several weeks, he had become muscular, due to both his powers coming into existance and his working out regiment. Peter also began to train his son to be Spider-man. By 14, Nathan had begun to crime fight as “Spider-Teen.” His costume is similar to his fathers, except for the fact that the pants are black, and the top is more of a mix of red and blue then his fathers. The mask is a mix of black and navy blue, with eyes similar to the Spider-man mask. Nathan has been using web-shooters, because of the fact he can not generate organic webbing. He has been Spider-Teen for a year now, and he recently joined the young avengers to help more as a crime fighter. His father recommended him to the young avengers, but this did not mean he automatically joined. However, he managed to show them that he was a team player, and help save them on a practice mission. Nathan is also friends with Jonathan Brock, who is the new Anti-Venom. They both understand that their fathers had bad history together, and it has not stopped them from being friends. However, they do argue about the morality of Anti-Venom I's actions and the symbiotes. He has also made a few other costumes, in case his first one is inaccessible to him. Some of his costumes are similar to his fathers, however, out of the six costumes he has, two are similar to his father's, while his other four are different. Recently, while fighting his brother, Nathan's body mutated slightly, allowing him to generate his own webbing. However, it is currently still developing. Personality Nathan is a kind, considerate person. He has always been this way, even as a young child he was this way. Nathan is also loyal to his friends and family, as well as putting the needs of others before his own needs. However, Nathan can be secretive at times, as well as sometimes showing darker impulses, which he hides most of the time, as he is afraid of the more aggressive and angry side of him. However, overall, Nathan embodies the words “With great power, comes great responsibility.” Nathan is also a joker. Like his father, he is always making jokes, but not as much as his father. Powers and Abilities Powers Due to being the son of Spider-man, Nathan has genetically inherited most, if not all, of his father’s abilities. Since he is not in his prime yet, the full potential of his abilities has not been reached yet. The following are the powers he has: *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Teen's genetic mutation has induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Teen's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Teen possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately six tons. Spider-Teen's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy such as a semi truck with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he strong enough enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Teen is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Teen has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Teen's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Teen can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for four or five hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Spider-Teen can also hold his breathe for six minutes. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Teen's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Teen's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Teen is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Teen possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Teen's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 40 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, if he is far enough away. Spider-Man has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Spider-Teen has a limited healing factor. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days. His is more powerful than the original Spider-mans, as he healed from being stabbed in the stomach within a day and a half. However, he still can get scarred, and his healing factor does not prevent the scarring. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Teen has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Teen possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Teen's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies.Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Teen can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Teen can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Teen is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Nathan does not consider to be a threat. Unlike his father, Nathan can sense Venom and all of his offspring, due to the symbiote having never bonded to him, and his spider-sense is on a different frequence to his father's. Nathan can sense Anti-Venom as well when he goes wild, but since Nathan trusts Jonathan, most of the time, he can not sense him. Nathan's spider sense is also more developed than his fathers, to the point where it is within nano-seconds he can sense danger. *'Friend Spider-Sense': Nathan's spider sense acts differently then his father's in the aspect that it allows him to sense when his friends are in danger. Instead of just sensing where they are and the danger they are in, Nathan actually gets a small vision of where they are, and his Spider-Sense guides him to them, like a radar. During these visions, Nathan's eyes become cloud like and glossy. Unlike his Spider-Sense, which is more like a precognitive sense, his Friend Spider-Sense is more like a Clairvoyant sense, allowing him to see where his friends are in danger. His sense is also on a frequency that activates when his Brother is causing trouble. *'Biological/Organic web generation:' Nathan has recently gained ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, limited by his body's health and nutrition. This is because his body mutated slightly, allowing these glands to be made. However, they are still developing, and can run out sometimes. Abilties *'Skilled Acrobat': Nathan has been trained by his father in acrobatics, and is quite skilled at them for his young age of fifteen. *'Skilled combatant': Nathan has also been trained in combat by his father, and he uses the same fighting style his father developed, which uses all of his abilities at once. *'Science Major': While Nathan is smart, he specifically majors in Science, like his father before him. *'Smart person': Nathan's IQ is 5 points below genius level. Despite this, he is still quite smart, and nearly a genius. *'Technical Skill:' Nathan is a good engineer and technology creator. He was able to construct his own Spider-Armor, by using technology from the Iron Spider armor, and other technology. He was also able to add a new enhancement to his web-shooters. Strength Level Superhuman strength: Nathan is able to lift six tons. He also works out, benching weights to increase his strength. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption': Spider-Teen's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. *'Venom Proximity:' When in proximity of Venom, Nathan's spider sense goes haywire. This causes him to lose coherent thought. However, with an effort, this can be supressed. *'Potential': Spider-Teen's powers are weaker than his father's were when he first gained them. However, the powers this does not apply to are his spider-sense, and his reflexes and agility. *'Ethyl Chloride': Perhaps as a side effect of his genetic mutation, Spider-Teen is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. *'Web-Production': Spider-Teen can now generate his own organic webbing. However, it is still new and he the gland that generates it is not fully developed. Because of this, he must also rely on old web-shooters that his father used to utilize. *'Friend Spider Sense:' Nathan cannot control when he senses his friends in trouble, and he can not control his visions. This could be fatal if he had a vision in a fight. Paraphernalia Equipment *Web-shooters, like his father used to use. *Spider-Armor: His Spider-Armor incorporates the technology used in the Iron Spider armor. It has built in web-shooters, all the functions of the Iron Spider Armor, as well as other technologies. It is black and navy blue, with a webbing pattern that his normal costume uses, and a golden spider emblem. Transportation Web-swinging. Occasionally, he'll free-run as well. Weapons His fists and anything within sight. Sometimes, he will use a pair of knives. Notes He has a crush on Abigail "Abby" Stark Trivia *He is friends with Jonathan "Johnny" Brock, despite the animosity their fathers had. *He knows that his father is Spider-man, and he is still training himself further to emulate his father more. Application Nathan "Nate" Parker- TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Parker Family Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Spider powered individuals Category:Individuals with altered DNA